fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yobo Blue/Randall Edison
Summary One of the newer powered beings in the new world, Randall Edison is a former Britannian scientist and engineer, originating from the world of Code Geass. After gaining his powers, Randall was quickly put on the radar of the Force of Order and Walter Vincent, due to his speedy takeover of South and Central America with speech alone. Though his endgame is unclear, he clearly has more then a few tricks up his sleeve. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 4-B Name: Randall Edison Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Psychic Human | Psychic White Lantern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Precognition, Clairvoyance, and Information Analysis with Supreme Analysis (Can foresee all incoming attacks. A single glance at a person will give him knowledge of the course of their entire life, from birth until death. Without any other abilities, holds analysis capable of instantly discerning a person’s personality, abilities, history, thoughts, and predicting the future, to the point where manipulation of the entire world’s populous and orchestration of the apocalypse is easy. Holds the analysis ability of the crystallized concept of Detective and Revealer, allowing him to read the future with what can be seen, which is so powerful that it’s original holder, Sherlock Holmes, had to be restricted to the impartial class of a Ruler in order for him to not unravel the mystery of the entire world), Resistance Negation (Can see the truth of a foe and use the Supreme Analysis even if something would normally obscure it, though this is based on how lucky he is, Miracle Eye allows his psychic attacks and mind abilities to ignore resistances and always hit), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Creation, Telekinesis, can ignore forcefields and defensive amps, Illusion Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection (Can reflect Status Effect Inducement and indirect damage with Synchronize and Magic Guard), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B Rank luck or higher can avoid inevitable events, like the heart piercing effect of Gae Bolg. Has A++ Rank luck), Reality Warping (Passively changes the world so that it holds the solution to any problem he faces so long as he can discern it), Soul Manipulation (Can consume souls to replenish his mana, though this is non-combat applicable), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Invulnerability (Servants are inherently immune to weaponry that does not hold mystery), Shapeshifting, Limited Toon Force, Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate the emotions of foes with words to make crowds of people turn and kill each other of their own free will), Resistance to Martial Arts and psychic abilities, limited Memory Manipulation | All previous abilities on a higher level, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Limited Astral Projection, Life Manipulation, can dupicate his ring, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can see all manner of electromagnetic emissions), increased emotion manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Information Analysis and tracking (Users of Indigo Light are near impossible to analyze or track), Regeneration (Mid), Resistance to Absorption with Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon other Ring Users), Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Comparable to Mega Alakazam) | Solar System level (Has the power of White Lantern Kyle Rayner) Speed: Relativistic (As fast as Mega Alakazam) | Massively FTL+ (As fast as Kyle Rainer. Comparable to higher level fourth day beings) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: City Class+, Mountain Class with Special Moves | Solar System Class Durability: City level+, Large Island level+ with passive psychic shield | Solar System level Stamina: High (Comparable to Ruler, who can fight for a day without tiring) Range: Tens of Kilometers | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Alakazite, Spoons, multiple magnifying glasses, a unidentifiable sphere for his Noble Phantasm | White Lantern Power Ring Intelligence: Extrodinary Genius, likely far higher (Superior to Alakazam, Ruler, and Junko. Easily took over the entirety of South and Central America on a whim within hours of his arrival, with words alone.) Weaknesses: His Noble Phantasm still requires him to find the solution. Dark, Ghost, and Bug attacks harm him more. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Supreme Analysis:' The ultimate ability of strategy and analytics, Randall can predict a foes moves and easily sees through all their actions. With the supreme analytical ability, his foes past, present, future, and everything in between can either be seen or discerned. This allows him to see the future in short or long-teem, and almost always bypasses resistances. *'Elementary My Dear: It’s Elementary, My Friend:' A Noble Phantasm originating from Holmes. Holmes' origin of "Elucidation" was sublimated into a Noble Phantasm when he became a Servant. His renown as the world's greatest detective allows him to find a solution to any mystery, even if it supposedly unresolvable, by creating clues that will lead him to the solution with enough time. For instance, if the key to a treasure box was lost to time, the key will be forcibly rendered "not lost", reappearing somewhere in the world for Holmes to find. However, while this Noble Phantasm creates a solution, it does not resolve conflicts on its own, as Holmes has to find the solution to his problem and he will have no knowledge of where to find it until he begins finding clues, though this is somewhat less of a issue with the Supreme Analysis. This Noble Phantasm is continuously-active under normal circumstances and does not need to have its True Named called out to work. When its True Name is invoked, an "unidentified sphere" appears that exposes all of the flaws in the formation of Holmes' enemies, allowing Holmes and his allies to exploit them. At the same time, this information strengthens the unity and teamwork of his allies, allowing him to find a way to defeat virtually any opponent even if they are supposedly unbeatable. *'Ultimate Analyst/Despair:' Originally the skill of Junko. With it, he can easily discern the actions, past, personality, abilities, thoughts, and weaknesses of a foe. This can be used to drive a foe into Ultimate Despair. *'Life Vision:' Originally the ability of Mega Alakazam. A single glance will give him knowledge of a person’s entire life, from birth until death. *'Trace:' Originally the power of Alakazam. Automatically copies the passive ability of foe *'Synchronize': The attacker will receive the same status condition if it inflicts a burn, poison, or paralysis to the Pokémon. *'Inner Focus': Immune to being flinched. *'Magic Guard': Can only be damaged by attacks. Outside forces and statis conditions aren't affective. *'Instinct:': A Conquest ability. Randall's instinct and precog makes it so it swiftly evade attacks. *'Life Force:': A Conquest ability. Randall heals every so often. *Every IQ Skill under the "F" IQ group. *Alakazam's learnset. *'Empty House: The Adventure of The Empty House:' A Noble Phantasm named after one of his stories, Randall is able to disguise himself as other individuals, including Heroic Spirits, and take on their parameters. However, his modified parameters cannot exceed that which he naturally possesses and he cannot use their skills or Noble Phantasms. *'Territory Creation:' One of the signature Class Skills of Caster-class Servants. Holmes possesses an EX-Rank in this skill but instead of creating workshops or even temples like a magus, he is able to constantly expand the great library of knowledge in his mind that he has accumulated over his various adventures. Because of this, a bonus check occurs whenever the detective needs to call upon his vast intellect and memory. * Baritsu: A skill that denotes Randall's proficiency in an oriental martial art that encompasses wrestling, grappling, throwing, swordsmanship, and other self-defense techniques that are extremely suitable for combat. When combined with his talent for boxing, Holmes can utilize special moves comparable in output to the True Name Release of a Noble Phantasm under certain circumstances. * Hypothetical Reasoning: A type of logical reasoning sought through the induction method on a wide scale. Randall's preferred method, mathematical process of elimination, has allowed this ability to reach the level of a special skill. Thus his legendary deductive techniques are nothing more than methods of reasoning at his disposal. * Natural Insight: A skill that reflects Randall's natural talent for grasping the true essence of things based on the information he has at hand. His A++ Rank in this skill and renown as the world's greatest detective allow him to accurately deduce any number of aspects about a person or object based on what he observes and will never miss information that could be vital to solving a mystery. His skill is so profound that he is able to effectively read the future on a level comparable to outright Clairvoyance by observing his surroundings. When used against Servants, a Luck check will occur. Should it succeed, Randall will be able to see through the truth of his enemy even if it is obscured by magecraft or Noble Phantasms. Category:Blog posts